Moon Girl
by Falconia1
Summary: A story about the moon spirit's daughter and her adventures.
1. History

Long ago our tribe people used to tell stories of the spirits interfering with human affairs. Most of those stories have been forgotten; except for one. Some say it's because the story is true; others believe it's only a myth. But all that changed with one girl. The story I speak of is that of the Moon spirit and her lover.

They say it was a time of Great War, a war that encompassed the whole world. The Moon spirit was still a mortal, and the princess of the North Pole's great city. When a brother and sister from the South Pole came to the North Pole with the man who would save the world. The sister had the power the move water to her will, and the brother was a warrior. The Moon spirit's eyes met the warrior's; they fell in love. They spent almost every minute together. Telling each other stories and legends; every day their love grew stronger.

One day the North Pole was attacked and the original Moon spirit was killed. The princess knew her duty, for the Moon spirit gave her life. She had to give it back. The warrior protested. But she told him she had to do this; it was her destiny. That day she became, and has been ever since, the Moon spirit.

Every year on the solstices the spirits are allowed to walk the earth and interact with humans. However most spirits cannot be seen unless they wish to. Each year on the Winter Solstice the Moon spirit would go down the place she died and became the Moon spirit, waiting for her lover. But he would never come. One year when the Moon spirit had almost given up all hope that her lover would ever come. She looked around and saw a figure standing near the pond where the Moon and Ocean spirits used to swim in.

There was something eerily familiar about the figure standing by the pond. She made herself visible and began to walk slowly toward the figure, which she could now see was a man. She began to breathe very quietly; until it almost seemed liked she wasn't breathing at all.

The man looked up and saw her; he gasped and took a step back. She looked into his eyes; seeing someone from her past. It was her lover. He recognized her too (spirits don't age much). They ran toward each other and took the other in their arms. Their love was just as strong as when they last saw each other.

The lovers talked for hours about their lives and their adventures. They kissed and when the solstice was almost over. They said a tearful goodbye, and promised to see each other again in any way they could.

But this is not the end of their story. As with all great legends, it is said that its effects move us even today.


	2. A Hidden Past

I woke up terrified, screaming, and in a cold sweat. His face keeps getting clearer. I thought I knew who he was but his face keeps changing! Why me? I never wanted this, to be princess of the Northern Tribe I mean.

I looked out the window onto the newly repaired street that runs in front of my best friend Kaylia's house. I must have fallen asleep while I was visiting her. There was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in," I called.<br>"I brought you some tea. Hope you enjoyed the guest suite." said Kaylia's mom.  
>"Thank you," I yawned as I got out of the bed, my white wrap nightgown falling to the craved ice floor of the room. My bare feet welcoming its icy touch.<br>"What time is it?" I mumbled, stifling a yawn.  
>"About 9:30, dear," (she always calls me dear) she said starting to pour the tea.<br>"Oh no!" I shouted grabbing my things as I ran out the door. "Thank you very much for letting me stay."

On my way to the palace, I guess you could call it that, I bumped into Tatkerk. I blushed trying to gather my confidence as I stood half-dressed.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's ok. I should pay more attention anyway, Yue." He replied.

I love the way he says my name! My blush deepened, "Me too," I agreed. "I have to go." I said reluctantly, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

"Maybe we could hang out?" he replied.

"Yes, meet me on the second bridge from my house tonight." I said maybe a little too eager.

"Sounds great! See you then." And we both went our separate ways.

I walked up to the palace gates and nodded. They opened the gates and I entered the palace grounds.


End file.
